godzilla_rulers_of_earthlandfandomcom-20200214-history
Anguirus
Anguirus 'is a founding and current member of the 'Earth Defenders and is one of Godzilla's closest friends and rivals. He is also the first Kaiju to battle Godzilla. He was originally a normal Ankylosaurus that survived the CT Extinction and mutated over time before awakening in 1967 in Vietnam and confronting Godzilla, becoming Godzilla's first enemy monster. Appearance Anguirus is a four-legged dinosaur-like creature that combines the features of an Ankylosaurus, Styracosaurus, and a crocodile. He has several horns at the top of his head and a single rhino-like horn above his nose. His face is elongated with a long snout bearing rows of jagged, serrated teeth and his carapace is studded with long, sharp spikes. Anguirus' tail is longer than his body and makes up most of his body length, and is also covered with spikes. His hind limbs are longer than his forelimbs, enabling him to stand up on them to his full height, but he generally walks upon all fours. After becoming a member of Fairy Tail Anguirus is given his Guild Mark which is black and located on the fight side of his neck. Personality Anguirus is depicted as a very tenacious and fierce fighter. Despite constantly going up against enemies tougher than himself, Anguirus rarely backs down and always puts up a vicious fight. Despite his fierce nature and his rivalry with Godzilla, Anguirus shares a very close friendship with Godzilla now ever since the events of issue one of Godzilla Legends. He is very close with Godzilla and is usually the first one on the scene when he needs help, such as when Anguirus showed up to assist Godzilla in his battle against Mecha-King Ghidorah and two Cryog MechaGodzilla's and when he saved him from a group of Dark Unicorn mages. He also has developed a close friendship with Erza Scarlet and has even confessed to her about how he nearly died during his battle with Destroyah and how he felt fear for the first time, showing that he is trusting enough to share his own personal feelings with others he trusts. He also displays a serious personality and often acts as Godzilla's second-in-command whenever he isn't around to lead the other Earth Defenders. History Not much is known about Anguirus' past other than that he was an Ankylosaurus that survived the CT Extinction and was mutated over time. He remained dormant underground for millions of years before awakening in 1967. Synopsis Half-Century War Arc Anguirus first appeared in 1967 in the jungles of Vietnam where he confronted Godzilla. The two monsters briefly battled with both being on even footing until Godzilla managed to gain the upper hand and nearly killed him with his Atomic Breath before he was stopped by a missile bombardment. Anguirus managed to flee the scene by burrowing underground while Godzilla returned to sea. He vanished off the face of the map after that. Kingdom of Monsters Arc Some time later in 2004, Anguirus returns and surfaces in Mexico before crossing the border into the U.S. and attacked San Antonio, Texas. He then kept a low profile before appearing in Los Angeles and confronting Godzilla once again. The two resume their battle after over forty years, but Anguirus ends up loosing the fight and is severely beaten. After Godzilla leaves, Anguirus lays comatose in the streets of Los Angeles when the U.S. military prepare to launch a chemical attack on him to ensure that he's dead. However, Anguirus regains consciousness, unaffected by the toxic gas, before retreating from the city. He later appears in the Appalachian Mountains where he's confronted by MechaGodzilla and defeated. Monster Hunter Arc In 2008, Anguirus invades and attacks Edinburgh, leaving it in ruins before he is attacked by the Monster Kill Crew. He is able to fight them off for a bit until he's struck by a Headache Beam, disorienting him long enough for the Kill Crew to blow up Edinburgh's Landmark Castle along with him. He is later sent to the Monster Island, a private island used to house the monsters caught by the Monster Kill Crew along with Kumonga, Titanosaurus and Battra. Some time later, when the space Kaiju invaded Terra, Anguirus and the other monsters captured were set free to fight them off. Anguirus along with Rodan arrived in Shanghai and battled Gigan; the two were briefly overwhelmed and Gigan nearly killed Rodan when Anguirus curled into a ball and knocked Gigan out for good. Legends Arc Anguirus appears and confronts Destroyah in Sydney, Australia, only to be brutally beaten and overpowered by her until a G-Force helicopter drops a nitrogen tank on her. Destroyah ends up being partially frozen and Anguirus launches his final assault and mortally wounds her. After Destroyah flees the city, he prepares to leave as well when Godzilla suddenly arrives. The two share a brief moment as Godzilla finds out that he had taken care of the battle in his place while Anguirus realizes that Godzilla had come the entire way to help him. The two end up earning each others respect and thus their friendship is born. Devonian Arc Anguirus appears in a flashback that the Shobijin told Lucy Casprell in an attempt to explain the origins of all monsters, he is seen frozen next to Gorosaurus. Anguirus is also present in the 'Land' monsters section of a cave mural on Infant Island. Cryogs Revenge Arc Four years after Godzilla is supposedly killed by military submarines, Anguirus appears in a remote area of Alaska where he encounters a Fake Godzilla. The Fake Godzilla destroys its bodysuit and reveals itself to be Mechagodzilla built by the Cryogs. The Mechagodzilla attacks Anguirus and nearly kills him before leaving. Some time later, his body is discovered by the Counter-Kaiju Reaction (CKR) forces, who realize he's still alive and use Kiryu to try and transport him to the Monster Islands. However, while en route, Kiryu is attacked by two other Mechagodzilla's and is shot down in the Siberian wilderness. Anguirus regains consciousness and manages to free himself before making his way to an abandoned Russian facility, which is being used as an arena for the real Godzilla to battle two more Mechagodzilla's along with Mecha-King Ghidorah. Anguirus joins Godzilla and two are able to successfully destroy the Mechagodzilla's and drive off Mecha-King Ghidorah. The two eventually returned to the sea before parting ways. Trilopod War Arc Anguirus along with most of the other Terran Kaiju are captured by the Trilopods and taken to their hive in Los Angeles. He and the other captured monsters are eventually freed by King Caesar and rally to Godzilla's side to fight off the massive army of Trilopod hybrids unleashed on the city. Anguirus aids Gaira in killing a Trilopod/Gezora Hybrid. The battle turns in the Earth monsters' favor until Magita appears and brutally overwhelms them until Godzilla absorbs their power and unlocks his Burning Mode to destroy Magita. After the battle is over, Anguirus and the other Earth Kaiju follow Godzilla out to sea. Post-Trilopod War Arc After the threat of the Trilopods is eliminated, Anguirus and most of the other Earth monsters that were involved in the battle rally on the Monster Islands and dub themselves the Earth Defenders to ensure the protection of Terra from another alien invasion or other malicious Kaiju. In 2016, after Godzilla returns from a mission in Brisbane, he is present when Godzilla explains that another Kaiju faction possibly exists before they are suddenly attacked by SpaceGodzilla and his team. Their battle is interrupted when a red magic circle appears in the sky and sucks both groups into it; they are then falling through the circle until Godzilla and SpaceGodzilla's combined attacks destroy it and separate him and the others from their leader. Anguirus then arrives in Magnolia and saves Godzilla from an army of Dark Unicorn and Naked Mummy mages and fights them alongside Godzilla until the other Earth Defenders arrive and help drive them back. He is present when Godzilla explains to Fairy Tail about who they are and why they're there, and also warns them about SpaceGodzilla. After getting their Guild Marks, Anguirus then sits with the other Earth Defenders and the core members of Fairy Tail and explain to them their origins before the Shobijin offer to show them Godzilla's memories to explain easier. When they awaken, he and the other Defenders are shocked to find that they still don't seem to mind them despite seeing their memories, but becomes troubled when Destroyah is mentioned in the conversation. He then joins in on the bar fight with his team and most of the other members of Fairy Tail. The next day, Anguirus is sitting on the outskirts of the town reminiscing on his battle with Destroyah when Erza arrives and joins him. When she asks him about his connection with Destroyah, he tells her about their battle and how she was born from the Oxygen Destroyer. Anguirus proceeds to tell her how he was almost killed and how he truly felt afraid, resulting in him tensing up with fear as the memories flooded his mind but Erza calms him down by stroking his neck. The two share a brief conversation about his friendship with Godzilla before they return to the Guild and were among those who were surprised and amused to see Wendy sleeping on Rodan's back. Tenrou Island Arc A week later, Anguirus is observing a friendly sparring match between Erza and Panther Lily and comments on the Exceeds skills before becoming annoyed at seeing Baragon and Gajeel start fighting again. Later, he and the other Earth Defenders are present on the stage when Makaorv announces the entries for the S-Class Wizard Trials and ends up joining Elfman and Evergreen's team alongside Zilla. One week later, Anguirus and his team meet the other teams at the port of Hargeon. When on the boat to Tenrou Island, Freed Justine places a magic barrier around the boat but after Evergreen rewrites the enchantment, Anguirus and the rest of the team jump into the water and swim towards the island. When they arrive on Tenrou Island, their group ends up confronting Mirajane and are severely overwhelmed by her, much to Anguirus' surprise, until some devious plotting from Evergreen helps them win and move on. When they reach the checkpoint, Anguirus and the other Earth Defenders part ways with their partners and leave for the base camp. While on their way, he and Zilla tell the others about Elfman and Evergreen's trick on Mirajane. Suddenly they sense an ominous energy and Godzilla orders them to spread out to find the other Fairy Tail mages. Anguirus soon manages to find Erza but the two are soon confronted by Azuma. Abilities Sonic Roar: '''During the Tenrou Island Arc, Anguirus has displayed the ability to employ a powerful, sonic-based roar that is mostly used to disorient enemies, but is still capable of hurting other monsters and destroying military weapons. It can also destroy, and even pass through, buildings and rocks. '''Anguirus Ball: Anguirus' signature attack, he curls himself into a ball and rolls into his foes. This attack is often used for him to travel at fast speeds, but is also capable of severely injuring enemies; this attack was able to defeat Gigan by striking him in the head. '''Immense Strength: '''Anguirus is one of the several Kaiju that doesn't posses a lot of powerful ranged attacks, so he relies more on fighting with his teeth and claws. He has also been shown to use his spiky tail in battle. During his first battle with Godzilla, before mastering his rolling attack, he was known to hurl himself backwards at a foe, ramming into them with his spiny carapace. His strength also allows him to burrow underground with relative ease. '''Immense Endurance: '''Anguirus possesses astounding stamina and determination, able to keep fighting after absorbing vicious assaults that would force other monsters into retreat. Despite repeatedly facing more powerful opponents than him such as Godzilla, Gigan, Mechagodzilla, and Destroyah, he has never retreated from a fight without first taking substantial punishment. After helping Godzilla in his battle against Mecha-King Ghidorah and the Mechagodzilla's, Godzilla was visibly exhausted, but Anguirus gave Godzilla a sarcastic glare, almost as if mocking him for being tired by the battle. '''Durability: '''Anguirus has been known to posses impressive resilience. During his battle against the Cryog's Mechagodzilla, Anguirus was brutally beaten and apparently killed by a Mechagodzilla, but after being transported to Siberia he broke free of the humans' restraints and immediately joined forces with Godzilla to battle an army of Mechagodzillas and Mecha-King Ghidorah. During the battle, Godzilla even utilized Anguirus as a flail, grabbing him by the tail and slamming his carapace against Mecha-King Ghidorah, with Anguirus showing no visible pain. Category:Earth Defenders Category:Land Kaiju Category:Characters